


My Name is Ushijima...Ushijima Wakatoshi

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pining, Secret Crush, Tendou is mentioned so much he's pretty much a behind the scenes character, Violence, rating for violence mainly, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: “Alright, we just had a rotation of guards, so the next one should be in about fifteen minutes,” He said in his headset and heard a slight clearing of a throat in the speaker in his ear. Semi smiled and glanced back at the main screen that showed him a perfect view of the opulent party. “Nice, you should take a moment and enjoy yourself while you’re there.”His view shifted to a gilded mirror on the wall, giving him a full view of Ushijima as he raised his eyebrow at his own reflection. Semi snickered, knowing that was about all the response he’d get since Ushijima was a professional. He took the opportunity to soak in the sight of him and nearly sighed into the headset; no one could fill out a tux like Ushijima.*Ask Challenge! Pick a genre and a rare ship:Spy AU + Ushijima x Semi





	My Name is Ushijima...Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TokiKurp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/gifts).



Semi took a deep breath as he swiveled back and forth in his chair, clicking his pen at a furious rate. His eyes flickered from his main screen to his smaller ones to the side, checking the placement of various guards outside the bustling manor. He blew hot a hot breath into his hands and rubbed them together; it wasn’t ideal working in a van in the middle of winter, but it was his job and he could ignore the way his breath puffed in front of him like steam.

“Alright, we just had a rotation of guards, so the next one should be in about fifteen minutes,” He said in his headset and heard a slight clearing of a throat in the speaker in his ear. Semi smiled and glanced back at the main screen that showed him a perfect view of the opulent party. “Nice, you should take a moment and enjoy yourself while you’re there.”

His view shifted to a gilded mirror on the wall, giving him a full view of Ushijima as he raised his eyebrow at his own reflection. Semi snickered, knowing that was about all the response he’d get since Ushijima was a professional. He took the opportunity to soak in the sight of him and nearly sighed into the headset; no one could fill out a tux like Ushijima.

Semi gulped and adjusted his seat to refocus himself. Luckily, Ushijima had wandered around the room and was approaching a middle-aged couple who called out to him jovially.

“Wakatoshi, my Darling!” The woman cooed, holding out a gloved hand with various jewels decorating every finger.

“Delighted as always, Madame Dupont,” Ushijima responded, placing his lips lightly against the part of her fingers not covered in shiny rocks. The live feed Semi was watching was being transmitted directly from specialized contacts, and he could see whatever the agent did. Semi was thankful for it as he noticed Ushijima’s eyes drifting up to just below the woman’s neck.

“Do not say it,” He hissed as he leaned forward. “Do not mention her mole, I don’t care that it could be cancerous.” Ushijima remained silent as his gaze stayed locked on the brown mark on her skin. “Ushijima, you will fail your mission if you say anything about her mole, _do not say it_.”

“Something wrong, my Dear?” The woman asked, and Semi held his breath as his heart began to race. The camera lifted to the woman’s face that gazed back at him with unease.

“Forgive me, I couldn’t take my eyes off your necklace. A family heirloom is it not?”

Semi breathed a heavy sigh as the woman giggled, her hand drifting toward the mess of diamonds at her throat.

“This old thing, why yes, it is! You have such an eye, Wakatoshi.”

“How’s the shipping business treating you these days?” Monsieur Dupont asked, drawing Ushijima’s attention from his wife. Semi scrunched up his nose at the man, looking devastatingly handsome in his tuxedo with his salt and pepper hair smoothed back into a pompadour. Semi scratched his messy grey hair with his pen and froze, his eyes flickering down to his ratty band T-shirt and knitted cardigan. He self-consciously wrapped the cardigan closed and looked back at the screen. Ever since Tendou teased him about his wardrobe and how he looked in it, he’d been a bit paranoid about his appearance.

The sweater, however, was a gift from Ushijima himself when he heard Semi complaining about how cold it was in the van he was always holed up in. He nearly peed himself when Ushijima admitted he had knitted it himself, and he mentally vowed that he would die in the sweater if it didn’t fall apart first. Unfortunately, Tendou noticed how often he wore it and found something new to tease him about: his insatiable crush on Ushijima.

“It’s going well, Monsieur,” Ushijima answered cordially. “We have a development coming that’s sure to raise our stocks,” He said a bit lower, and the feed went black for a second as Ushijima winked. Semi grinned, pleased at how well Ushijima was conversing with the upper-crust of society after their many hours of practice together. Monsieur Dupont laughed heartily and clapped Ushijima’s arm.

“Excellent, I may have to look into that with my financial advisors. Tell me, where did you leave your date for the evening?”

“Ah, I am afraid I find myself unattached this evening,” Ushijima said, tacking on a somber sigh. Madame Dupont gasped and gripped Ushijima’s arm.

“I know so many young ladies who are just dying to be introduced to you. I’ll flag you down later when I have one cornered, my Dear.”

“Madame, you are too kind to me.”

She released another peal of giggles with her hand drifting to her necklace. Semi leaned back in his chair and let out a groan, forgetting that Ushijima could hear him completely. He heard a throat clear and glanced back up to see Ushijima give the couple a bow.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must greet our host for the evening.”

“Oh, yes, my Dear, do! I will find you later with the princess of your dreams.”

Ushijima slipped through the crowd, making his way toward the parlor where Statesman Heinrich Kaufmann was located, the owner of the manor. With a quick glance behind him he found the Duponts already immersed in conversation with someone else, and Ushijima turned and slipped through a side door that led to a back hallway used primarily by the servants. It was vacant at the moment, and he was nearly at the end until he heard a door swing open behind him.

Casually, Ushijima leaned against the wall and brought his phone up to his ear.

“No, no, the shipment needs to go out tomorrow. Goshiki, what have I told you about what truly makes a good leader? Doing your job well is what gains you respect and failing to do so will drag you under... Good, that’s what I like to hear. Wait, what? Slow down… Tendou did what?” He asked menacingly, and Semi snickered at the direction Ushijima’s fake conversation was going. He glanced at a screen to the right and saw the waiter completely ignoring Ushijima as he exited the hallway into the main living space.

“Alright, Big Guy, you’re clear.”

The phone went back into Ushijima’s pocket and he continued forward through the door at the end. Without hesitation, he climbed the industrial-looking staircase behind the door, knowing there were less guards to run into on that route to Kaufmann’s office. He hesitated outside of the door on the second level while Semi’s eyes flickered to every security camera on that floor.

“Wait, there’s a guard coming your way. Just sit tight.”

Ushijima didn’t answer but pressed his back against the wall, so the guard wouldn’t see him right away in case he opened the door. Semi leaned forward in his seat, his heart pounding as the guard neared the door beside Ushijima. Suddenly the guard stopped and let out a loud yawn as he checked his watch.

 _Right on time_ , Semi thought with a grin as the guard shuffled back the way he came, probably anxious to go on his break.

“Alright, you’re clear. Office should be the third door on your left.”

Ushijima opened the door without a sound and crept down the hallway. He didn’t open Kaufmann’s office straight away. Instead, he placed a circular device onto the door above the handle and pressed a button. It made a whirring noise for a few seconds and then two beeps and even Semi could hear over Ushijima’s hidden microphone the door unlock with a click. Ushijima removed the device and entered, stopping just inside the door and closed it softly behind him. The office was dark, the only light filtering in was through the slatted blinds where the bright lamps from the yard casted lines of gold to stripe the office and Ushijima.

He lifted his wrist and gazed down at it, pressing a button on the side. Suddenly thin beams of red light flickered across the room, hovering a few inches above the floor. Ushijima picked his way through with impressive agility for a man as big as himself until he circled around the back of the desk.

“Have I tripped anything yet, Semi?” Ushijima asked in a low voice as his fingers hovered over Kaufmann’s laptop.

“Not yet, keep going.”

The laptop swung open and Ushijima’s fingers flew over it, bypassing every security measure in place. Semi left him to his work while his eyes drifted over the screens showing the guards and one showing the manor’s security systems, all lit up green and unaware of their presence. He glanced at the screen showing the party in full swing, Statesman Kaufmann in the center of it all with a champagne flute in his hand.

 _Enjoy yourself for now, Bastard_ , Semi thought as his eyes drifted back over the screens in a rotation.

“Downloading the information now. Are you receiving it?”

Semi swiveled in his chair, gazing at an entirely different computer screen. Information, file folders, pictures and documents flashed so quickly he could hardly discern any of it.

“It’s coming in. I swear if we can’t find anything on this guy in this mess…”

“Easy, Semi. We’ll get him.”

Most people who barely knew Ushijima can’t decipher one emotion from another with him. But Semi heard the calm assurance in his voice, and it filled his chest with warmth. He’d known Ushijima since high school where they both played on the school’s prestigious volleyball team. Semi was good, but Ushijima was incredible. Ushijima moved onto a University team, and though Semi and Tendou attended the same school neither joined the team with him. Regardless, the three remained best friends, and they supported Ushijima through every game. Unfortunately, Ushijima’s volleyball career crumbled into dust when he suffered an injury during a game. He had bounced back completely after months of therapy, but by that time everyone had moved on and wouldn’t give him a second glance. That was when he was approached by the government to be recruited into Intelligence.

Ushijima was made for that sort of work, but it was difficult for his superiors to find people willing to work with him because of his brutal honesty. Ushijima suggested both Semi and Tendou to be recruited as well, Semi as his handler and Tendou as his quartermaster since he had a gift with technology and innovation. Immediately the three of them rose through the ranks and became one of the top teams in the agency. There was nothing else Semi would rather be doing with his life, longing for Ushijima to deepen his trust in him even more. Everything would be nice and peaceful if he didn’t have Tendou teasing him about his crush every few seconds.

“Only a couple more minutes, we should have everything,” Ushijima’s voice said into his ear.

“Sounds good. Make sure you stay silent in there, there’s a new guard patrolling the hallway.”

“Understood.”

Suddenly there was a commotion coming from the party room, and Semi jerked his head over to glance at the screen. His eyes widened, and he lurched in his chair to get a closer look.

“Shit. Ushijima, we’ve got a problem.”

“What is it?”

“You’re not going to believe this, but terrorists just flooded into the party. The good news is it looks like they took out most of Kaufmann’s guards. Bad news is they’ve been replaced with guys with better guns.”

“Can you tell what they’re after?”

“I’d say revenge,” Semi said as he cringed, watching one man throw Kaufmann into the center of the room onto his knees with a machine gun pointed at his head. “I’m not sure Kaufmann’s gonna make it out.”

“Then I need to do something.”

“What? No!”

“The whole point of this is finding the thread to the arms dealers and using it against Kaufmann. It’s no good if he’s dead.”

“You’re not even done downloading the information!”

“It will continue downloading in my absence,” He replied calmly as he picked his way back across the room.

“If they find your transmitter in the laptop they can trace it back to us.”

“He’ll know it’s us anyways when we interrogate him.”

“Dammit, Ushijima, you can’t—”

“Is the hallway clear?”

“No, the guard is coming toward you from the left. You can catch him in 3...2... _now_.”

Ushijima kicked the door out and it smacked the guard in the face. He whirled around it and gripped the man’s gun and shoved it out of his hands, letting it clatter to the floor. The man swung his fist toward Ushijima’s face, but he dodged easily and connected his fist into the man’s stomach. He drove his other fist into the man’s face while he was buckled over and he fell to the ground. Ushijima landed on top of him and gave one more punch to knock the man unconscious.

Ushijima swiftly rose to his feet and dusted off his tux. He leaned over to pick up the dropped gun and checked it over as he calmly walked down the hallway. Semi watched the whole episode from the security camera instead of the live feed from Ushijima so he could get the full view of the action.

“Hot damn,” He muttered.

“What was that?”

“Oh… _man_ , that was a close one.”

“I have everything under control. Don’t worry so much, Semi, or you’ll get another migraine.”

Semi resisted the urge to bury his burning face in his hands and instead checked the other security cameras.

“You’re clear in the stairwell, there’s a guard on the other side of the door in the servant’s hallway.”

“Got it… What’s happening in the party?”

“Looks like their leader is wandering around the room like he’s hot shit. I’m pretty sure he had a monologue prepared.”

“Good, his pride will be his downfall.”

Had Tendou been listening, he would have cackled at such a line and made fun of Ushijima for it. Semi was remorseful that it only turned him on.

He watched the screen carefully that showed the lone guard in the hallway, the only one barring Ushijima’s way from rejoining the party. He blinked in surprise when a door to the kitchens opened slightly and swung back shut. The guard saw it as well, and rushed forward, barreling through the door with his gun held at the ready.

“Ushijima, wait. The guard is in the kitchen, but it looks like he’s going after one of the servants. He may come out at any moment.”

“Then I’ll be ready for him,” Ushijima said as he entered the hallway and crept beside the door. Semi watched as Ushijima waited calmly as he listened to what was happening in the room. Semi could only hear fragments through the microphone, but it made him as angry as it appeared to make Ushijima. A moment later the door swung open, and a trembling waitress scurried out in the hallway with a gun to her head. The door had blocked their view of Ushijima, and it wasn’t until the gunman was walking past the open door that Ushijima’s hands shot out and twisted his head, killing him instantly. The woman hadn't realized it yet, and he rushed toward her and wrapped his palm over her mouth to keep her from screaming. It took a minute to calm her down as Ushijima spoke to her in soft, low tones. Eventually she nodded, and he pointed for her to exit through another door once Semi told him the way was clear. Through the next door was the party, but luckily there were only a few guards and the leader for Ushijima to worry about. Most of the guests had been funneled into the main area with two of the guards watching them, but they were hovering in the section between the two rooms and not paying close attention.

Ushijima slipped in and immediately drifted behind a few people, blocking himself from the sight of the guards. The one on the far side of the room began walking around, glancing through the window to check on their men posted outside. Ushijima took the chance and maneuvered himself as close to the other guard as he could get without alerting him to his presence.

Several of the guests turned, and he leaned down to whisper some instructions in their ear. Semi was watching everything like a hawk, the tension causing him to sweat through his shirt. The crowd beside Ushijima began to drift quietly to the door, getting ready to move quickly once it was time.

In the other room, the leader of the terrorists was finally making his point, shouting down at Kaufmann until his voice turned hoarse. Ushijima took the chance while he was yelling to snap the guard’s neck. He caught the man’s body before he fell and raised his pistol across the room and shot the other guard in the end as he stared out the window. Everyone screamed and began running toward the door as the last guard and the leader jerked their heads up to see what was happening.

The guard reacted quickly, snapping his gun up and shooting at Ushijima who blocked most of the bullets with the dead guard’s body until he could duck around a settee.

“The leader ran out the side door!” Semi said as he tried to watch everything at the same time. His heart was pounding as if he was there in the midst of everything and wiped the sweat from his face on his sleeve.

“Where’s Kaufmann?” Ushijima asked as he swung up for a moment to shoot back at the guard who spun back behind a pillar.

“He’s sneaking off with the crowd, still alive,” Semi said as he typed out an update to their superiors that they will need an extraction for Kaufmann since Ushijima was tied up.

“Good.”

Ushijima sent a few more shots over the settee before rolling quickly to the other side for another angle. The guard lurched out to send another shower of bullets toward him but was caught by surprise by Ushijima’s bullet that went straight into his head. Without a moment’s hesitation, Ushijima snapped to his feet and ran through the parlor to the side door where the terrorist leader had escaped.

“Where is he, Semi?”

“He’s in the East Corridor. That door is the closest to me, I can get him if I move now,” Semi said, slipping off his cardigan and snatching a tactical vest off the seat next to him.

“No, do not leave the van,” Ushijima said sternly. “Just keep him in your sights until I get--”

Everything shook violently as a deafening series of explosions filled the air. Semi grappled onto the slim desk holding his monitors to keep from falling over as pens and papers clattered to the floor of the van. As soon as it was over, he saw that all his security cameras were dead, including Ushijima’s live feed.

“Ushijima, do you read me?”

Semi heard nothing but static, and he slammed a hand against his main monitor and still saw nothing but black.

“ _Ushijima!_ Dammit!”

He grabbed his pistol and ran out of the truck to see the building partially crumbled with fire blazing from most of the windows. The party guests were running away and trampling over each other as they screamed, but Semi was the only one running toward it.

There was no sign of the terrorists, most likely using the explosion to cover their escape. Semi ran straight for the side door and kicked it open, smoke bursting from the opening and smothering him completely. He rushed forward anyways, narrowly missing a bit of ceiling crumbling down as he peered through the flickering light and haze. His eyes burned as he subdued a cough against his arm, trying to keep as quiet as possible. He turned down the next corridor and paused as the whole building shifted around him. His whole body trembled to the beat of his racing heart, but he refused to turn back. He’d rather die than leave Ushijima hurt inside a crumbling building. He just prayed he wasn’t too late.

The sprinkler system erupted above him, soaking him completely before it began sputtering on and off. His feet made a squishing noise in the rug runner and he tried moving along the wall instead where it was just wood planks, but even that creaked with every step. He sighed and continued toward the edge of the hallway when he heard approaching footsteps coming from around the corner. He flattened himself against the wall and took a deep breath, gripping his pistol tight in his hand. There were obvious reasons why he had been field trained himself, but he had never needed to use any of his training before. Unlike Ushijima, he’d never killed or even harmed anyone in his life, but that time was over.

 _For Ushijima_ , he said in his head as he bolstered his courage. He spun to face his adversary with his pistol pointed straight at the man and froze as he stared down the barrel of another pistol.

“ _Semi?!_ ” Ushijima cried as he lowered his gun, and with a gasp Semi launched himself on him.

“I thought you were dead!” He sobbed as he buried his face into Ushijima’s soaked shoulder. He gripped into Ushijima’s back and wrapped his legs around him, not caring one bit about looking like a pathetic baby.

“I’m not dead.”

“No shit.”

“Semi, why are you in here? I told you to stay in the van.”

“That was before you got blown up, you Idiot!”

“If I had been blown up, the last thing you should do is come in after me. Seeing my remains like that could cause you emotional trauma that might never heal.”

“Oh my God, shut up,” Semi whispered as he raised his head. He soaked in the sight of Ushijima’s face, his captivating green eyes, the tendrils of water slipping from his wet hair and down his chiseled jaw. Overcome with relief and longing he suddenly shoved his lips against Ushijima’s. Ushijima gave a surprised noise but didn’t pull away as Semi kissed him ravenously. Semi felt his strong arms wrap around him to pull him in closer and he felt like he’d transcended straight to Nirvana. Sure, Ushijima might just be kissing him back because he’s confused or just going with the flow, but it didn’t feel like it as he shoved Semi’s back into the wall and pressed his body against him.

A huge chunk of the ceiling fell behind Ushijima with a crash, releasing a fresh plume of smoke into the hallway.

“Ah, we should do this later,” Ushijima said breathlessly and allowed Semi to slip down to his feet.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Let’s go.”

Ushijima followed Semi back the way he came, his eyes flickering over Semi’s lean frame clad in soaking wet jeans, T-shirt and tactical vest.

“You’re going to freeze once we get outside.”

“It’s fine, we’re not too far from the van.”

When they finally tumbled out the open door, they were met with a blast of frigid winter air and a flurry of blue and red lights everywhere. Semi hadn’t taken one step further when a jacket was draped over his shoulders and Ushijima’s arm wrapped around him.

“You’re wearing a tactical vest and are holding a gun. I don’t want you to be mistaken as a terrorist.”

“I have my badge.”

“I’m not taking the risk. We need to get you home and dried off.”

Semi was about to protest until he thought about what Ushijima had said as they stumbled across the snowy lawn.

“Wait, your home or mine?”

“Let’s do mine. I have more choices for tea and I live further from Tendou than you do… Speaking of which, would you like to go to dinner with me Friday?”

Semi jerked his head up at Ushijima who continued to face forward. His cheeks were flushed pink, but that could have been from the cold air and the fact that he was soaking wet as well.

“Are you asking me out?”

“Yes.”

“Because you want to? Or did I confuse you with the kiss?”

This time Ushijima looked down at him directly, his eyebrows furrowed tightly.

“Why would the kiss confuse me? Do you not like me?”

“No, I do. Shit, I’ve liked you for a long time,” Semi said, unable to stop the embarrassing words from tumbling out of his trembling lips. It was worth it to see Ushijima’s eyebrows relax and a warm smile spread on his lips.

“Good… I like you too. I was never sure if I should pursue you, but when Tendou told me he was going to ask you out I thought I might miss my chance.”

“Wait, what? There’s no way Tendou would ask me out, he’s known about my crush on you forever.”

“Really? He told me that he felt like you two had something special. I should have let it go and given you my blessing but I’m afraid I’m more selfish than I thought.”

“That bastard. Listen, Ushijima, Tendou only told you that to put a fire under your ass.”

“No, he wouldn’t do that. He knows how I feel about jetpacks.”

“Ugh, I mean he wanted to urge you to ask me out without telling you that I liked you back.”

“Ah… it worked. I will make him my best man.”

“Let’s have dinner first before we start planning a wedding,” Semi said as he tried not to laugh. They had finally made it to the van and Ushijima helped him inside as if Semi had been the one running all over the manor all night killing bad guys. Ushijima slid into the driver’s seat and immediately began to pull the van away from the chaos behind them, not giving it a second glance.

Semi laid his head back and glanced over at Ushijima. He pursed his lips as he tried not to smile, his mind wandering back to the passionate kiss they shared. Suddenly he frowned, straightening up as he stared out the windshield.

“Semi? Are you alright?”

“If Tendou’s _your_ best man, who’s going to be mine?”

“He can be both our best men.”

“Ugh, he’d love that too. At least there’ll only be one speech.”

“Nonsense. He’ll write two.”

Semi threw his head back and laughed. Ushijima couldn’t resist looking over to see Semi’s mirth, but immediately turned back to watch the road so he didn’t wreck the car. Semi continued to chuckle at the thought, and Ushijima listened intently with a warm smile on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may have squealed like a child when I got Spy AU, bless you TokiKurp ;) I was super excited to do this pairing too since I've never done it but I love these two characters with a passion.  
> I hope it was good, I wrote a lot of it when I was definitely sleepy but stubbornly working on it because I was excited, ha ha ha.


End file.
